


Need

by Bearpupsmy



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearpupsmy/pseuds/Bearpupsmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyoon needed to let go, and Mino's there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything is purely fictional.
> 
> I know the title is horribly boring, but I can't think of a better name right now. It's been a really long time since I last wrote a fic, and it's my first time attempting smut.

Trudging his way back to the dorm with a heavy heart, Seungyoon could feel himself falling apart at the seams. The constant pressure filled his entire being while his mind unceasingly replaying the words of their president – criticizing his songwriting abilities and further delaying their supposed comeback. His members had returned to the dorm first since he was the only one called to the president's office, and he struggled to put on a strong front to not worry his teammates yet failing miserably. He hated the fact that he had to be the one to break the news about the postponement of their comeback, loathing to see disappointment in their eyes, also knowing how upset their fans would be. It is easy for people to forget that he is part of the maknae line, that he is human, since he had to be tough as the leader, but he is not indestructible.  
  
The lift arrived at their floor, and the faintly muffled laughter of his members' drifted down the corridor. Slowing his steps, he could feel the panic rising and it took a lot of effort for Seungyoon to not break down completely then and there.  _Mino_ , his chaotic brain supplied, knowing exactly what he needed. As he opened the door to their dorm, he instantly sought the eyes of their main rapper, oblivious to the other smiling faces that greeted him. The grin on Mino's face slipped, morphing into a look of understanding as he tilted his head slightly towards his room. Unknowingly releasing a breath of relief, the younger scurried towards the older's room to prepare himself.  


 

–––––––

  
Mino remained in the living room, feeling the previously carefree atmosphere fizzled out at the appearance of their distressed leader. While watching the remaining members get ready to head out, giving the leader-line the required privacy, he steered himself towards the right frame of mind for what was to happen. Just before the others made their exit, Seunghoon turned to look at his fellow rapper in the eye, unsaid words demanding him to take good care of the younger and find out what's wrong. Letting out a short chuckle, Mino nodded his head, promising, as he spots the worry in their eyes.  
  
"We will buy back something to eat for both of you later," Seunghoon spoke softly, satisfied with Mino's acknowledgement.  
  
"Thanks hyung," Mino smiled, watching them leave the dorm with a nod, thankful that they were understanding.  
  
The front door slammed shut behind the trio, and the lone member shifted his gazed to the clock. Deciding that enough time had passed, he stood up and walked unhurriedly in the direction of his own room. It wasn't the first time that something like this had happened, that Seungyoon needed to let go and allow someone he trust to take control. Despite that, no matter how many times they did it, he will never be able to prepare himself for the beautiful sight that blessed his eyes the moment he entered the room.  
  
Kneeling in the middle of his room in all of his naked glory, with a velvety black collar around his neck and his head slightly bowed, was their leader. Mino inwardly gasps at the beauty before him, knowing just how lucky he is. He scanned the singer on his knees, noting the tautness in the other's shoulders as the younger was desperately trying to relinquish control of himself. Pausing in front of him, the rapper ran his hand through Seungyoon's soft hair continuously to calm him down, watching the tension gradually ebbed away.  
  
"Safeword?" Mino's low baritone voice echoed in the otherwise silent room, asking even though he knew the answer as a reminder for both of them.  
  
"Different," Seungyoon responded without delay, hesitantly raising his head to look at Mino with pleading eyes.  
  
Aware of the younger's needs, Mino shifted towards the bed and settled close to the edge, "How many times?"  
  
"Fifteen," a mixture of anxiety and anticipation radiated of his being as he spluttered.  
  
"I want you to count out each time. If you miss a number, we will start from the beginning." Once Seungyoon indicated that he understood, Mino commanded in a low voice, eyes tracking his every movement, "Good, now crawl here."  
  
Seungyoon placed both palms flat on the ground, transferring some of his weight to ease his vaguely aching knees. Moving forward, he crawled towards the older's direction, paying attention to the way his muscles flexed to hold his weight. He halted in front of the other and waited on his knees for permission to move. As soon as he noticed Mino tapping his thighs lightly, Seungyoon climbed up the bed and sprawled himself across the offered lap, the smooth fabric of the rapper's cotton shorts rubbed gently against his bare skin. A shiver ran down his spine when he felt feathery touches danced across his skin, and he clutched on to the bedsheets.  
  
_Smack. Smack._  
  
Two fast blows landed on each of his bottom cheeks without warning. A gasp escaped his full lips, stuttering the given instructions from the other, "O–One, two."  
  
Conscious of himself steadily getting harder by the second, his face progressively heating up, feeling ashamed to some degree for liking this. Every other thought vanished from his mind, and Seungyoon slowly sank into a safe bubble of just the two of them, subconsciously letting go fully. Mino's free hand ghosted over his skin, eventually resting on his head. The grip on his hair tightens just as another smack resounded in the room.  
  
"T–Three," he exhaled shakily, closing his eyes.  
  
_Smack._ "Four."  
  
_Smack._ "Fi–ve."  
  
_Smack. Smack._ "Six, se–ven."  
  
As Mino struck on the same areas repeatedly, a sharp burn was building at the areas of contact, and tears began gathering at the back of his eyes.  
  
_Smack_. A pause and Seungyoon choked out the next number with effort, "Ei–ght."  
  
_Smack_. "Nine."  
  
_Smack_. "Te–n."  
  
Taking in the sight of the younger on his lap, Mino observed the redden skin bounce when he brought his hand down swiftly to deliver another spank, aware of the heat emitting from crimson cheeks. He heard Seungyoon whimpered out the number eleven, burying his face into the sheets with tears falling uncontrollably down his face. In spite of the tears, the other was restraining himself from grinding against the rapper's right thigh, soaking the side of the cotton shorts with precum, and Mino was mindful of his own member slightly jabbing against Seungyoon's stomach.  
  
_Smack_. "Tw–Twelve."  
  
_Smack_.  _Smack_. "Thirteen, four–teen."  
  
Just as his hand travelled from Seungyoon's hair down to stroke the velvety material of the collar, his eyes studied the quivering body displayed before him. Dealing out the last spank, the final number tumbled out from the singer's lips with a sob. Mino leaned forward to place gentle kisses on the smooth back, caressing the hot skin with his equally stinging hand. Gently, he pried Seungyoon's fingers away from the bedsheets, moving towards the center of the bed. The elder flipped the sniffling younger onto his back, catching sight of the blushing tear-stained yet stunning face. Unable to hold back any longer, Mino pressed his lips against his leader, feeling the other melt into the kiss. Biting the plush lips, the singer let out a faint moan, and the rapper immediately used the opportunity to thrust his tongue into the hot canvas, exploring every crook.  
  
Grazing the sides of the milky skin underneath him, they broke apart for the much-needed air. Mino latched his mouth onto the junction between Seungyoon's neck and shoulder just below the collar, biting and sucking the pale skin when another quiet moan fell from the younger's plump lips. Satisfied with the love mark, he pecked his leader's lips once more before shifting to pepper kisses all over the other's body, stopping in front of the harden member. Fixating his eyes on Seungyoon's face to witness his reactions, Mino swipe his tongue across the tip, tasting the precum and triggering the other to whimper endearingly.  
  
"Please," the leader whined, staring straight back into the elder's eyes. He tried to prevent squirming too much due to the discomfort every time the rough texture of the bedsheets rubbed against his tingling backside, letting out a small hiss whenever contact is made.  
  
In an instant, Mino engulfed Seungyoon's length as much as he could, his heated hands fondled with the parts that he was not able to reach. A loud moan spilled out from the younger, unconsciously thrusting deeper down the rapper's throat, causing the older to choke briefly. Pulling back to the tip to regain his bearings, his hands held down the other's hips – almost bruisingly – instead before his warm wet mouth took in the length again, each time going deeper than he did previously. Mino watched the way his leader tried to wriggle in his grip, the way his face contoured in pleasure and moans pervaded the air, mesmerized. Finally deepthroating the other, fully taking in the entire of Seungyoon's dick with his face being buried into the other's stomach, he licked the underside teasingly and sucked hard. Trembling, the singer released a long deep moan, aware that he was close.  
  
"I–I'm close," Seungyoon stammered, his eyelids falling shut because of the overwhelming pleasure.  
  
Wet, obscene sounds filled the room while Mino sucked and licked the hefty dick in his mouth, ignoring his own member throbbing heavily between his legs. Withdrawing, he licked the tip fleetingly before humming and sucking the whole length again, the vibrations sending the younger over the edge instantly with a cry. The rapper swallowed the massive load as quickly as he was able to once the cum spurted out of the other and deep down his throat, with some excess spilling into his mouth and dribbling down the corners of his lips when he eased back a little. Licking Seungyoon clean, Mino pulled back to stare transfixed at his leader coming down from his high, gulping down the remaining cum in his mouth that left behind a salty and peculiar aftertaste that is exclusively Seungyoon.  
  
The moment Seungyoon opened his eyes and Mino came into his vision, the leader almost let out a groan at how ravishing the rapper looked – his perfect lips red and swollen, trails of cum staining from the sides of his lips to his chin, and his somewhat flushed cheeks. Arousal seeped through his bones once again, and he pushed his upper body off the bed to lean closer to the older's ears, snaking his hands around Mino's body simultaneously to tug him closer.  
  
"Fuck me."  
  
A low moan escaped Mino's lips at the seductive words, seeing the playful sparkle back in the other's eyes, knowing that Seungyoon was back to being himself. Falling forward into his leader's arms, just as the latter shifted to lick his own cum off the rapper's face, Mino trembled faintly when the wet tongue made contact with his fervoured skin. His fingers brushed lightly up the spine of the younger, before resting itself on the back of Seungyoon's collared neck. With a groan, the elder jerked the other's mouth off his chin and slammed their lips together vigorously, both fighting for dominance with a battle of tongues. One of Mino's hand slipped off the other's body as he reached under the pillow, blindly searching for the bottle of lube he kept there, while his other hand kneaded the back of the younger's neck.  
  
"You cheater," Seungyoon sulked against Mino's smirking lips, feeling himself losing and relaxing onto the other.  
  
Using the opportunity to take control, Mino deepen the kiss and pushed Seungyoon to lie back down on the bed, their tongues lazily playing with each other. The leader dragged the shirt up, and they both broke apart to get the top off, mindlessly throwing it onto the ground. Hands immediately reached for the shorts and underwear that the elder was still wearing, pulling them off completely to join the abandon shirt. Freed from its confines, Mino hissed once the cool air came in contact with his heated dick. He settled himself back between the spread legs of the younger, and opened the half-filled bottle of lube skillfully with one hand, coating his fingers with a generous amount.  
  
Seungyoon gazed at the other's movements with anticipation, aware that his dick was back to full hardness despite having cummed a while ago. Cold fingers circled the rim, and the younger felt a finger slipped passed the tight ring of muscles into him. A hiss fell from his lips and he forced himself to relax at the intrusion, his taut fingers gripping on the bedsheets.  
  
"Relax baby," the low voice of Mino murmured, and he moved up to give Seungyoon a peck, his free hand stroking the other's hair lovingly.  
  
Studying the younger's expression, Mino wriggled the finger inside a little, adding another shortly after. The walls tightened around his fingers when Seungyoon tensed up for a second, and the older rubbed the insides gently to ease him. When he felt the other was ready, he worked his way in and out, scissoring and stretching to prepare the singer. Prodding around to find the prostate, the rapper grinned when an ear-splitting moan rang out, hitting the same spot again before pushing in the third finger smoothly. He continued stretching the other, once in a while hitting the sweet spot as the younger shuddered.  
  
"I'm ready," Seungyoon affirmed with pleasure visible on his features, shifting his hands to rest on Mino's back.  
  
Mino thrust his fingers in one last time before removing them entirely, making Seungyoon whine at the feeling of being empty. Taking the discarded bottle of lube on the bed, he slicked his thick pulsating cock with the cool gel, hissing. His neglected dick twitched at the contact, and he stroked himself a couple of times, mixing the lube and precum. With his eyes still on the other, he fell back on top of the younger, guiding himself to Seungyoon's entrance.  
  
"Just do it before I t–," the leader's grumbling was cut off when Mino entered him swiftly, and he let out a groan, knowing he was tensing up at the sudden pain.  
  
Trying very hard not to move in the pleasurable and tight heat, the elder gave the other time to adjust as he leaned down to kiss the pouty lips. When Seungyoon gave a nod that it was okay to move, Mino thrust deeper again, each time repeating the process till he was fully seated in the younger – his balls brushing against the other's scarlet backside. Groans and moans from the both of them filled the air and the rapper was unable to hold back any longer. Pounding into the other with a steady rhythm, Mino kept hitting different angles in search of the prostate, wanting the pain etched on Seungyoon's face to be gone.  
  
The leader's hands trailed up and down Mino's back, leaving behind streaks of scratch marks, trying not to focus on the discomfort. Another thrust, and Seungyoon was arching his back at the immense pleasure, a sonorous moan tumbling out. All traces of pain erased from his features.  
  
"Mino!"  
  
"Harder!"  
  
With a smile, Mino complied. He quickens his pace, snapping his hips in the same angle harshly. The grip he had on the other's waist tightened, and he knows it is going to bruise the next day. Seungyoon lets out moans after moans, pleasure filling his entire being as the older pounded with punishing speed onto his abused prostate with a grunt. Unyielding. Harsh. Relentless. Hitting deep with each thrust, Seungyoon felt as though he could see stars, and the moans in the room never ceased. Their lips found each other, the fieriness of the kiss in tune with the thrusts. The leader continued clawing the rapper's back, his mind clouded in pleasure, feeling the fullness of the other inside of him. Knowing that the both of them were close to their climax, Mino reached for the younger's dick and tugged it roughly, thrusts stuttering in the delightful heat.  
  
"Cum with me," Mino's deep bass voice ordered, assaulting the other's prostate mercilessly with staccato-like thrusts as the younger tighten impossibly around him, his hands continued jerking Seungyoon roughly.  
  
"Ack Mino!"  
  
The younger came with a powerful scream, back arching high with his breathtaking features frozen in mind-blowing pleasure as he spurted all over their stomachs and Mino's hands. Unable to hold back anymore with the tightness constricting him, the elder spilled his seeds deep inside Seungyoon, a rich groan fell past his lips followed by white spots blinding him momentarily. A pleasurable satisfaction throbbed within him, and he slowly recovered from his high, unconsciously slumping on top of the younger.  
  
"Move. You're heavy," a voice grunted in his ear as Mino gradually returned to the world of the living.  
  
"Are you implying that I'm fat?" Mino mock-glared at the younger once his senses were back and the words registered in his mind, lazily shifting his weight off the singer.  
  
"Never said you weren't," Seungyoon countered cheekily, the grin forming on his lips was instantly wiped out when Mino playfully thrust his flaccid dick that was still in the younger's oversensitive hole.  
  
"Ugh asshole," the leader cried out, scrunching his face.  
  
Snickering, Mino gently eased himself out of the other, some of his cum leaking out when he moved. He got off the bed to rid himself of the cum that splattered on him while the younger lay bonelessly on the soiled bed, contentment buzzing through him. Mino returned to the bed with a wet cloth, tenderly wiping his leader clean, sliding back in beside Seungyoon once he was done. Pulling the singer into his warm embrace loosely, he ran his fingers through damp hair soothingly.  
  
"So," Mino began carefully, feeling the other tensed up again when he knew what he was going to ask, "What made you so worked up earlier?"  
  
"Nothing," Seungyoon lied quickly, eyes shifting to stare blankly at the ceiling.  
  
"Come on, don't lie to me Yoon," Mino prodded, turning the younger's face back to him, leaning down to kiss his forehead lightly.  
  
"Just–" Seungyoon hesitated, his eyes shifting again before settling on the elder's concerned eyes, "Our comeback date is being pushed back again."  
  
"And?" Mino coaxed, continuing to stroke the younger comfortingly, knowing that he was relaxing bit by bit due to his ministrations.  
  
"And he told us to rewrite all our songs," the leader mumbled, the silence stretched on whilst Mino waited for Seungyoon to finish, "He told me not to wr–ite songs ever again."  
  
Noticing Seungyoon was deflating visibly, Mino enfolded the younger tightly in his arms, rubbing gentle circles on his back. Tears streaked down the leader's cheeks as he wept on the comforting shoulder of the older, the latter constantly whispering words of reassurance, allowing the other to let out all of the pressure and misery stacked up inside him. When the tears eventually dried out, and his heavy eyelids fell shut due to the mental exhaustion, a small smile of gratitude appeared on Seungyoon's lips at the words Mino said just as sleep took over.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you inform the rest about the delayed comeback. And you write amazing songs Yoon, please don't ever stop producing," a fleeting touch of lips brushed against Seungyoon's forehead, "Rest well. I love you."


End file.
